Confession
by Fuko Ibuki
Summary: Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Deidara are all on their way back to the base after a long mission on a hot summer day, when they all decide to stop at a small cabin they had found. Written for Darp


I do not own Naruto

"They're at it again." Sasori sighed. Off in the distance, Hidan and Deidara were arguing, again. Kakuzu turned his head to look at the red headed puppet master, and then grunted, turning back to his newspaper.

"So it seems..." Kakuzu agreed.

Kakuzu, Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara were all on their way back to the base after a long mission. Kakuzu and Sasori were resting inside a small cabin they had found on the side of the road, not too far from the clearing where tweedle dee and tweedle dumb were fighting. The two more mature members of the group had long since stopped trying to separate the two younger ones. They had instead decided to take a break, leaving the blonde and the Jashinist to do whatever they wanted, as long as they didn't kill anyone or disturb Sasori and Kakuzu as they rested.

Sasori sighed again, running his hand through his fiery red hair. Kakuzu once again turned to look at the younger male, curious as to why he kept sighing. Sasori, noticing Kakuzu's stare, blushed and turned away. "It's really hot in here; I'm going to get a drink…" He mumbled, making a quick escape. Kakuzu just shrugged, it wasn't unusual for Sasori to disappear every now and then.

"It _is_ kind of hot in here…" Kakuzu said. He stood up, removing his cloak, and hung it by the door. He then headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When he entered the small kitchen area, he noticed Sasori leaning on the counter, staring out the window. Sasori, sensing Kakuzu's presence, quickly turned to face the older man. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the puppet wielder's expression. His face was flushed, and he seemed startled to see Kakuzu.

"Is everything alright, Sasori?" Kakuzu questioned. "I wouldn't want the only other sane person on this mission to get ill." If Sasori did in fact become ill, that would mean that not only would Kakuzu have to try to control Hidan, but Deidara as well. Kakuzu cringed at the thought. He looked back at Sasori's face. Sasori still hadn't said anything, Kakuzu noticed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little warm in here. There is no air conditioning after all." Sasori said, avoiding Kakuzu's gaze. Kakuzu frowned; he didn't like it when people purposely avoided his gaze. Suddenly, Kakuzu rushed forward, and before he could stop himself, put his tanned hand on Sasori's forehead.

"Your forehead is quite warm, Sasori." Kakuzu whispered, smirking. "Are you _sure_ you're not getting sick?" Sasori turned a bright read, moving his head so that Kakuzu's hand was no longer touching him. The less contact the better.

"Love sick maybe…" Sasori breathed out, hoping Kakuzu couldn't hear him. Unfortunately, Kakuzu had perfected his hearing over the years, and his eyes widened at the younger man's words. Sasori gasped, and looked up, realizing that Kakuzu had heard him. "_Oh shit._"Sasori thought to himself. He gulped, waiting for Kakuzu to do something. There was no way in hell that Kakuzu returned his feelings. He probably didn't even think of Sasori as a friend, when you were a ninja, you had no friends. Just people to talk to. Sasori lowered his head again, and moved to walk around Kakuzu. Before he could do so, Kakuzu sidestepped, blocking his path. Sasori bumped into Kakuzu's toned chest, and stepped backwards.

Kakuzu stared down at Sasori for a few seconds, still unsure as to why he had blocked him from leaving, but something deep down in his heart was screaming at him to make him stay. He knew how he felt for Sasori, but he had been trying to push it away. There was no way the young man could return his feelings, of all people. Honestly, he'd thought that he had a thing for Deidara, the way the blonde constantly looked at him. However, he could now see how wrong he was. Sasori had just confessed to HIM. Kakuzu noticed that Sasori was becoming visibly upset, his face contorting into something akin to anger. "If you don't have anything to say, I'd very much appreciate if you let me through." Sasori said through clenched teeth. Kakuzu could feel the younger man's anger rising. Just as Sasori moved to push his way past Kakuzu, he grabbed his shoulder and leaned down so that he was at eye level with the red head. Sasori looked confused, hurt almost, but averted his eyes. His eyes and his heart were the two things he was never truly able to control. He was, after all, an incomplete puppet.

Kakuzu inspected Sasori's face, before leaning in and roughly pressing his lips to Sasori's. It took a moment for Sasori to realize what was going on, but he soon wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck, deepening the kiss. Kakuzu smirked, his lips turned upward into the kiss. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the two separated.

Both smirked as they looked towards one another. "Damn. Didn't know you had it in you to confess, puppet boy." Kakuzu chuckled. Sasori elbowed him.

"Same to you, old man." He said with a smile. Kakuzu frowned, wrapping his arm around Sasori's waist and pulling him in for another kiss.

"You're going to regret saying that later…" Kakuzu whispered into the red head's ear, mischievously.

"We'll see about that." Sasori retorted, before pushing his lips against Kakuzu's.

The end


End file.
